


In Hell's Orchard

by Fiathel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Contracts, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Demons, Drama, Gen, Horror, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Drama, Revenge, Thriller, Trauma, victorian london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathel/pseuds/Fiathel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 1893. As a new serial killer terrorizes the streets of Kensington, Queen Victoria's Watchdog is yet again assigned to investigate a string of mysterious events. When Ciel takes on the case, however, he is completely unaware of the underlying dangers as well as how entangled he will become in these whirls of lunacy, loss and a desire for belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hell's Orchard

**Prologue**

 

It was a cool night mixed with gloom and slight tension. Remote silhouettes danced in their blissful reunion as the tapping sound of footsteps filled the air. For the nocturnal wanderer it was all perfect; a _gâteau de semoule_ completed by the faint smell of fear that fortified with each step.

  
The prey was close.


End file.
